The Darkest Pleasure
by urikaihun
Summary: Haii UriKaihun bawa FF pairing couple ksukaan q Kaihun Couple lope lope in the sky. Hehehe bukannya nerusin " The Sex God " malah bikin FF Kaihun yang baru. Tenank " The Sex God masih dalam tahap pembuatan. Nich FF masih bertema Fantasy ntah kenapa biss nonton ulang The Twilight Saga malah kepikiran pengen bikin Kai jadi Vampire yang HAWWTTT...


THE DARKEST PLEASURE

Kai x Sehun

GS for Sehun

Kai as Vampire

Sehun as Human

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Kai datang pada pukul tujuh malam. Sehun masih bersiap siap saat membukakan pintu untuk membiarkan Kai masuk ... kemudian Sehun terdiam dan melongo menatapnya. Kai mengenakan celana hitam dan kemeja biru gelap, kulit tan nya tampak berkilau. Jaket kulit warna hitam tergantung longgar di atas bahunya dan melengkapi penampilannya. Jaket itulah yang menarik perhatian sehun. Jaket itu cukup panjang hingga sampai ke betis Kai ## bayangin jaket nya kayak di pake Neo di The Matrixs ##.

Jaket yang Sehun belikan sebagai hadiah natal terlihat pas di tubuh tinggi Kai. Sehun tidak pernah menyangka ternyata Jaket itu sangat pas di tubuh Kai. " Kau terlihat menawan mengenakannya. Persis seperti yang kubayangkan".

Mata Kai menjelajahi seluruh tubuh Sehun, membuat tubuh Sehun merasa hangat di semua tempat yang ditatapnya. Sehun mengenakan gaun mini berwarna hitam tanpa lengan, dengan garis leher depan dan belakang berbentuk V. Riasan tipis, tanpa perhiasan, dan yang jelas tanpa parfum. Semua Vampir yang kukenal membenci parfum. Dengan indra penciuman mereka yang lebih tajam, aroma parfum terlalu berat untuk mereka, tidak peduli meskipun disemprotkan secara merata.

" Siap untuk pergi ?" tanya Kai dengan lembut.

" Emm hmm ." Entah kenapa Sehun tidak bisa melontarkan respon yang lebih jelas. Kenapa tiba tiba aku merasa gugup? .

Kai naik ke atas motornya, Ducati terbaru. Kai selalu menyukai motor, sekalipun itu bukan alat transportasi favoritku. _Tidak ada _seorangpun yang bisa menangkap vampir yang menaiki motor.

Kai menatap Sehun dengan ceria saat memakai helm dan naik ke motor. Dan Kai langsung melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan normal untuk menyusuri jalanan. Sehun mengeratkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Kai.

.

.

Restoran tempat Kai mengajak Sehun makan malam bernama Skylines. Terletak di puncak gedung dua puluh lantai yang menghadap pusat kota. Dinding yang terbuat dari kaca membuat pemandangan di luar bisa terlihat secara langsung, dan meja kami berada tepat di samping jendela. Lampu merah dan putih yang berasal dari mobil di sepanjang jalanan di bawah menarik perhatian Sehun.

Sehun menatap daftar pilihan makanan yang ada di daftar menu, tapi matanya selalu berakhir dengan memandang Kai. Bukan Sehun saja yang mengagumi Kai. Sosok Kai yang sempurna, ditambah dengan dengan keanggunan yang tampak jelas, mampu membuat semua wanita menolehkan kepala saat ia masuk. Rambut Blonde Kai tampak kontras dengan kulitnya yang halus dan cokelat. Kancing paling atas kemeja Kai terbuka, yang aku tahu sangat bidang. Sehun teringat betapa erotisnya saat memerosotkan kuku di sepanjang punggungnya dan menariknya mendekat. Bagaimana rasanya saat tubuh mereka menyatu. Dan bagaimana kemampuannya mengendalikan kemana darah mengalir di tubunhya, yang berarti Sehun bisa bercinta denganku sampai Sehun merasa puas sepenuhnya.

Tak heran Sehun tidak bisa berkosentrasi pada daftar menu makanan. Makanan? Siapa yang membutuhkannya? .

Kai pasti bisa membaca pikiran Sehun, Karena matanya mulai berkilat dengan nafsu yang tampak jelas terlihat. " Hentikan, Chagi. Kau membuatku sulit untuk menjaga sikap. " Tegur Kai.

" Aku tidak tau apa maksudmu, " Kata Sehun sambil menyilangkan kaki, membiarkan Kai mendengar gesekan kulitnya.

_Wine _mereka datang. Sehun menyesapnya sambil bergerak gerak di kursi dan dengan santai membelai belahan dadanya. Satu hal yang menjadi keahlian Sehun adalah membuat vampir terangsang. Bisa dikatakan itu menjadi kesehariannya.

Kai mencodongkan tubuh ke depan. " Apa kau tahu betapa cantiknya dirimu? " Suara Kai terdengar parau oleh gairah. " Sangat menggiurkan. Aku akan menghabiskan waktu selama berjam jam untuk menikmati setiap jengkal kulitmu dengan mulut dan lidahku.

_Wine _tertahan di mulut Sehun selama beberapa saat sebelum ditelannya. " Apa kita benar benar harus tinggal untuk menikmati semua hidangannya? " Mata Sehun terkunci dengan Kai, Sehun membelai tangan Kai dengan satu jari. " Bagaimana jika kita pergi sekarang juga, hmmm?"

Kai membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, " Tapi ada yang harus aku lakukan terlebih dahulu." Sambil mengerling pada Sehun

" Berpeganganlah pada leherku dan jangan lepaskan," Ujar Kai. Kai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di seputar tubuh Sehun, kemudian Kai melompat melalui dinding kaca yang ada di belakang mereka.

Suara pecahan kaca yang bergemuruh meredam jeritan Sehun saat tiba tiba terjun bebas dari lantai dua puluh. Kakinya menggantung di udara dan perutnya bergolak dengan setiap gerakannya. Dengan tidak percaya Sehun mengangkat wajah untuk melihat pada Kai. " Tidak bisakah kita keluar restoran dengan baik baik, kau terlalu sombong Kai."

Kai hanya mengeluarkan smirk andalannya. " Kau yang salah Chagi, kau sudah membuat sesuatu di bawah sana turn on dan aku hanya ingin cepat cepat menuntaskannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Kai menurunkan mereka dengan mulus di sebuah halaman gudang. Sehun masih terengah engah takjub. Sepertinya Kai terlihat santai saja dengan ketakjuban Sehun.

Dengan sentuhan yang cukup lembut untuk menenangkan bayi, Kai menyusurkan jarinya ke sepanjang pelipis Sehun. Kai menarik Sehun ke dalam dekapannya, dengan kuat dan cepat. Sehun bergetar dengan hebat.

" Dingin? Kau ingin memakai jaketku?" Kai mulai melepaskan jaket kulitnya sebelum Sehun sempat menghentikannya.

" Kau terasa hangat. Aku tidak pernah merasa kau sehangat ini sebelumnya." Ujar Sehun. Sehun memeluk Kai dan menyerap panas tubuh Kai. Kemudian dia menarik kerah kemeja Kai, menarik lepas kancingnya, agar dia bisa merasakan kulit hangat Kai di pipinya.

" Jangan, Chagi," Ujar Kai dengan suara yang tertahan, " Aku hanya memiliki sedikit kendali diri saat ini,"

Sehun menatap Kai dengan nafsu yang terlihat. " Bukankah kau ingin menenangkan milikmu". Sehun mencium tulang leher Kai, mengorbankan beberapa kancing kemejanya untuk bisa mendapatkan akses yang lebih baik. Tangan Kai mengepal di punggung Sehun. Gelombang gairah yang terpancar dari Kai membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat. Di bawah mulutnya, kulit Kai sepertinya di aliri listrik bertegangan tinggi yang memohon untuk di lepaskan. Lidah Sehun membelai setiap kulit yang dia temui, merosot turun ke dada Kai untuk mengikuti garis ototnya. " aakkhhh...Se Sehhh unnhh..aakhh." Kai menarik kepala Sehun dan melumat mulutnya dengan penuh gairah.

Sehun membalas ciuman panas Kai seperti hendak melahapnya, saliva mereka yang saling tertukar karena pertarungan lidah mereka, " hhmmm...Kai..mmpptthh.." Sehun membalas ciuman Kai sambil terus mengoyak kemeja Kai.

Kai mengangkat Sehun dan mereka berjalan cepat ke ujung tempat parkir, dimana ada lebih banyak bayangan yang menaungi. Ada sesuatu yang keras dan tidak rata menyentuh punggung Sehun, Tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak memedulikannya karena terlalu sibuk menyusurkan tangan di kulit Kai yang hangat yang tersingkap dari kemejanya yang koyak.

Terdengar suara gaun Sehun yang di sobek dan bagian depannya terbuka lebar. Mulut Kai meninggalkan jejak panas di leher Sehun, taringnya dengan nikmat menggoda kulit Sehun. " hmm..akkhh..akhhh Ka iihhh akkhhh..emmm." Erangan terlontar dari mulut Sehun. Getaran gairah begitu kuat terasa hingga hampir membuatnya terbakar.

Sehun menggerakkan tangan ke antara tubuh mereka yang menempel erat, dengan satu tujuan yaitu mengoyak celana Kai. Kemudian, semua pikiran Sehun lenyap seketika saat jari jari Kai menyelinap ke balik celana dalam Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam dirinya. " aakkkhhhhhhhhh Kai." Sehun melengkungkan tubuh dengan kuat, hingga membuat kepalanya terbentur apapun yang ada di belakangnya, " hikss...akkhhh akkhhh Kai ahh." Jeritan nikmat meluncur dari bibir Sehun. Di dalam tubuhnya mulai terbentuk gelombang panas_ sampai tangan Kai menghilang, meninggalkan Sehun dalam keadaan basah dan mendamba.

" Aku tidak bisa menunggu," gumam Kai dengan suara parau. Jika Sehun masih sanggup bicara, dia pasti akan langsung setuju dengan Kai. Tapi seluruh kemampuan bicaranya hanya bisa di gunakan untuk mengeluarkan suara terkesiap saat merasakan sensasi menggetarkan yang di sebabkan oleh jari jari Kai.

Kai bergerak, Sehun mendengar suara sobekan lagi kemudian Kai sudah menghunjam masuk ke dalam vagina Sehun. " Kai...mmmpptthhhh." Di saat yang bersamaan, mulutnya melumat mulut Sehun, meredam suara teriakn nikmat Sehun saat penisnya mengisi lubang vagina Sehun. Kemudian ada rasa sakit yang nikmat saat Kai mulai menggerakkan penisnya berirama di dalam lubang vagina Sehun.

Pikiran Sehun hanya terfokus pada serangkaian perintah. _Lebih kuat lebih cepat lagi! _Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Sehun sambil mencakar punggung Kai, berusaha untuk lebih mendekatkan tubuh mereka yang sudah menyatu. Lengan Kai berada di bawah pinggul Sehun, menahannya dengan lebih kuat bahkan saat sesuatu yang keras di belakangnya bergetar oleh kuatnya gerakan mereka. Di antara ciuman Kai, cengkraman Sehun dan benda tidak di kenal di punggung Sehun, Sehun nyaris tidak bisa bernapas tapi dia tidak perduli. Yang terpenting adalah gairah yang semakin berkobar, yang membuat Sehun menggelinjang dan menggeliat dengan liar.

" Jangan berhenti, jangan berhenti!" Teriak Sehun, tapi yang terdengar hanyalah suara erangan tertahan di mulut Kai. " mmpptthhh...mmmpptthhh." Tapi sepertinya Kai bisa menerjemahkannya, karena ia menambah kecepatan hunjamannya, sampai Sehun tidak yakin apakah dia masih sadarkan diri atau tidak. Gelombang kenikmatan mengguncang tubuh Sehun karena klimaks yang dahsyat. Sehun mendengar Kai mengerang, " Akkhhh Sehh ahh hhunn akkhh." Nyaris tidak terdengar akibat kerasnya suara detak jantung mereka berdua. Sesaat kemudian Sehun merasakan sensasi basah yang berasal dari sperma Kai yang di keluarkan di dalam vagina nya.

Butuh beberapa menit sebelum Sehun bisa berbicara." Sesuatu menusukku... di belakang." Erang Sehun.

Sehun masih terengah engah. Tentu saja Kai tidak itulah enaknya tidak bernapas. Kai menarik Sehun menjauh untuk melihat apa yang ada di belakangnya.

" Ranting."

Akhirnya Sehun menoleh ke belakang. Ya, disana memang ada pohon. Dengan ranting yang sudah hancur di bagian depannya. Kaki Sehun merosot turun dari pinggang Kai. Sehun melihat gaunnya yang berantakan, Sehun tidak bisa mengeluh karena kemeja Kai pun sama berantakan bahkan terkoyak di sana sini. Kemudian Sehun melihat gugup ke sekelilng tempat parkir untuk melihat apakah ada orang yang menyaksikan mereka. Tidak ada seorangpun yang melongo, syukurlah. Untung saja toko di sana tutup lebih awal dan Kai memilih pohon yang ada di tempat gelap.

" Saranghae Sehunnie chagi." Ujar Kai sambil mencium Sehun dengan lembut.

" Nado nado saranghae Kai." Gumam Sehun.

" Kajja, kita pulang, kembali ke rumah." Kata Kai sambil menuntun lengan Sehun untuk memeluk lehernya.

Lengan Sehun memeluk semakin erat ketika dia merasa ada embusan angin saat Kai melayang ke atas seolah ada roket tak terlihat di kakinya. Kali ini Sehun tidak memejamkan matanya, saat melihat jalanan yang semakin jauh terlihat di bawah mereka.

" Kuharap kau tidak pernah tabrakan," Ujar Sehun dengan napas tersengal.

" Belakangan ini tidak." Kai mengeluarkan Smirk andalannya.

END

.

.

Hehehehe berakhir dengan tidak elitnya... Bukannya nerusin " The Sex God " malah bikin FF ancur kayak gini. Hee tapi walopun ancur q masih mengharap review dari reader smua.

Gomawo yang udah review n udah kasih masukan d FF q " The Sex God " mian gak bisa bales satu satu n masalah typo pass q cek ulang masya allah emang bnyk kata kata yg ilang. ## mungkin kata kata nya ilang ke dorm exo ## plakkkk di jitak KaiHun. Mian bngt udah bikin kalian yang baca tuch FF pusing keliling keliling. Next chapter sebelum ngepost bakalan q cek lagi. Next Chapter masih dalam tahap di bikin. Masih mau sabar menunggu next chapter " The Sex God " kan ^_^


End file.
